Voltas
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Angst HH. Como é estar preso em suas próprias lembranças?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**- Bleach não me pertence, mas façam um abaixado assinado em três vias, registrado em cartório e enviem ao Tite Kubo, quem sabe? ¬¬'**

**- Pedaços da música Replay, de Sandy & Júnior, aparecem na fic sem obedecer a ordem alguma da música. E sim, você não leu errado e não me façam escrever isso de novo, é constrangedor para minha fama de menina má.**

**- Fic angst. Afinal, depois de encerrar meu vício de Ice & Poison, eu tinha que achar um substituto, e nosso shinigami de gelo pareceu tão perfeito...**

* * *

**Voltas**

Um soco. Dois, três, quatro, ele não conseguia mais contar.

As árvores balançavam, medrosas diante do poder do taichou. Treinava há horas, sem descanso. Sabia que a luta definitiva contra os traidores do Seireitei estava próxima e ele não podia vacilar. Não de novo.

Ninguém mais querido por ele ia se machucar nas mãos de...

-Hitsugaya-taichou.

Ele ouviu, mas não respondeu.

Seus braços não doíam o suficiente para fazê-lo parar.

Rangiku fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, e deu mais um passo.

Outra árvore caía, inocente.

-Taichou... é importante.

-Estou treinando, Matsumoto!

-Ela acordou.

**_tão só, naufrago e só_**

O jovem shinigami de gelo parou seu ataque, pensativo. Ela havia acordado. Ela estava bem. Isso era tudo que importava...

Não era?

Sentiu seu braço tremer de repente, as pernas fracas e moles quase o levando ao chão.

_Aizen a matou._

_Aizen a machucou... e você permitiu._

E o que ele faria agora? Não tinha coragem de vê-la. Como podia? Tudo... tudo que o fizera ser quem ele era... toda a razão que o fazia acordar todos os dias e se tornar um bom shinigami... tudo em que ele mais confiava... foi facilmente partido pela espada de Aizen ao tocar o corpo de Momo.

Não ia vê-la. Não tinha motivos... O que ia dizer a ela que a fizesse de alguma forma se sentir melhor? Nada. Ele não pôde protegê-la. Nem seu corpo, nem seu coração.

Ele havia falhado.

_**e então, fugir eu já tentei**_

'_**tô preso num Replay**_

_**lembranças vão me consumir**_

-Hinamori-chan acordou. – repetiu Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya apertou os punhos.

Aquilo o corroia. O matava delicadamente todos os dias... engraçado não era? Porque o único motivo que o fazia lutar por cada dia de vida, era o mesmo sentimento que agora lhe torturava sem piedade a cada minuto de existência.

Por que era tão idiota?!

_Aizen e sua espada, cortando o corpo fino e delicado de Momo..._

_E você deixou isso acontecer._

**_é fácil ser herói_**

**_se o amor te acolhe bem_**

Matsumoto não agüentava mais ver aquilo.

Ver seu capitão morrer um pouco a cada dia, num silêncio profundo e desesperado, exigindo do seu corpo um poder e uma força que jamais nenhum shinigami teria.

De voltar o tempo.

-Ela está... – tentou dizer a situação da menina, não conseguiu terminar. Shirou saltou veloz entre as árvores que restaram de seu treinamento.

Para onde estava indo para, ela não sabia.

Mas Rangiku ainda ficou alguns minutos ali, parada, olhando o estrago feito. Aquilo não era nada. Havia feridas muito mais profundas que alguns troncos de árvores partidos ao meio.

_**me deu tantas visões do oásis de nós dois**_

_**e agora já não há lugar pra mim...**_

_Ela ama Aizen. Sempre amou._

_Ela só teve olhos para o homem que tentou matá-la. _

_E você não evitou isso também._

Não sabia para onde ir.

Só tinha que correr. Muito. Depressa. Os pés iam sozinhos.

Com que mentira bonita ele ia abrir a porta e olhar nos olhos dela?!

De que ele a amava esse tempo todo?

De que ele deixou ela se entregar a outro homem, porque ele era apenas covarde demais para admitir os próprios sentimentos?

Ou de que ele havia falhado em protegê-la, miseravelmente falhado?

Não diria nada disso. Porque não eram mentiras bonitas.

Eram só verdades feias.

_-Shirou-kun... como... como pôde?!_

_A espada de Momo tentou atravessar seu coração._

_E você, covarde, não permitiu._

Parou, dando conta de que estava na janela do quarto da shinigami. Atrás dos vidros, Momo arrumava os cabelos, tentando refazer o coque desfeito pelos travesseiros. Algumas moças a ajudavam, ajeitando seu quarto e colocando uma travessa de comida sobre a mesa.

Esperou que todas saíssem, e bateu no vidro com os nós dos dedos.

Não sabia o que tinha que dizer.

Ele só precisava tirar aquela última imagem dela de sua cabeça...

-Momo...

-Shirou-kun!

_-Aizen-sama!_

Hinamori sorriu, primeiro radiante, depois tímida. Abriu a janela sem olhar nos olhos dele, hesitante. O rosto vermelho ainda estava abatido.

_E ela, com os olhos cheios de ódio contra ele._

-Entre, Shi... Hitsugaya-taichou.

_E ela, com uma espada cravada em seu corpo._

Hitsugaya fez menção de pisar no quarto, mas não o fez.

Olhou para a menina, parada na janela, o fitando.

Os olhos dela tinham tantas coisas que ele levaria dias até entender cada uma delas. Não bobo, não era um sonhador patético. Sabia que havia carinho ali.

E medo.

E receio.

E tantas meias palavras, meias desculpas...

Ele sabia que ia se lembrar de cada detalhe.

**_e então, fugir eu já tentei_**

**_to preso num replay..._**

-Que bom que esteja bem, Momo. – fez questão de lhe dizer o nome. Ela sorriu, agradecendo.

-Shirou-kun... eu...

Ela não continuou, a boca respirando com dificuldade.

Hitsugaya olhava para ela como se decorasse cada pedaço. Como se aquela nova visão pudesse apagar todas as cenas repetidas em sua mente durante o tempo em que ela dormira.

Mas isso também era uma meia mentira.

Lembraria sim, dela exatamente como agora.

Fraca, pálida, indefesa.

Como se tivesse a própria alma machucada.

E ele jamais se perdoaria por isso.

-Espero que se recupere logo.

Hitsugaya se inclinou devagar, beijando à testa de Momo.

Um dia, não seria mais covarde.

Um dia, seria forte o bastante para protegê-la. Ou se machucaria em seu lugar.

Mas naquele dia, ainda, ele simplesmente não era nada disso.

-A...Arigatou. – ouviu-na sussurrar.

O capitão de gelo olhou pra a shinigami uma última vez, fazendo um retrato em sua memória daqueles olhos que o fariam morrer se preciso.

De quanta tristeza havia dentro deles.

Deu as costas para a janela e saiu, silencioso.

_**e então, me sufoco em sonhos vãos**_

_**o amor que era tão bom**_

_**se volta agora contra mim**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**- Bleach não me pertence, mas o Kon é meu!**

**- A música "Unfaithful" pertence a Rihanna, berrem com ela se parece ser feita pro casal angst.**

**Betagem da minha querida Ling Sumemori.**

**e sim, eu continuei a tortura, me atirem pedras por causa disso...**

* * *

Voltas

-Espero que se recupere logo.

Hitsugaya se inclinou devagar, beijando sua testa.

Ela não sabia o que dizer.

Não podia dizer...

Era melhor simplesmente não dizer nada.

-A...Arigatou. – sussurrou.

O capitão de gelo olhou para a shinigami uma última vez, como sempre fazia. Com amor e preocupação. Ela retribuiu, como podia. Mas não bastava.

Nunca mais ia bastar o amor que tivesse por ele.

Hitsugaya finalmente deu as costas para a janela e saiu, silencioso.

_**story of my life**_

_**searching for the right**_

_**but it keeps avoiding me**_

_**sorrow in my soul**_

'_**cause it seems that wrong**_

_**really loves my company**_

_**a história da minha vida**_

_**buscando pelo certo**_

_**mas este fica me evitando**_

_**a tristeza em minha alma**_

_**porque parece que o errado**_

_**realmente ama minha companhia**_

Às vezes tem certas coisas que a gente prefere não ver. Assim era Hinamori com Hitsugaya. Era óbvio para ela que havia algo mais entre eles, do que apenas uma proteção fraternal.

Havia amor.

Daqueles que movem montanhas, que fazem meninos se tornarem capitães do Seireitei, que tornam uma menina tola, uma mulher.

Mas era tanto amor... Tão fácil, tão presente. Ela achava que seria assim pra sempre, até o dia em que ele a pedisse para... E os dois... Ou...

Mas Aizen chegou, e viu nela mais que uma menina tola esperando para ser mulher.

Ele viu uma mulher fingindo ser menina, à espera de alguém.

Não _era_ amor, mas podia ser.

Hitsugaya sempre estaria ali, como seu protetor. Talvez aquele fosse o lugar dele. Porque ele tinha que estar do lado dela, fosse como fosse.

Hinamori sabia que nem todos os grandes amores se tornavam realidade. Alguns viravam ódio, desprezo... Outros ficavam guardados pra sempre, como lembranças.

Ela não queria nada disso.

Talvez o melhor, é que ela fosse mesmo só a irmã mais velha daquele cabeça-dura.

Aizen tinha palavras doces. Braços largos e fortes. Beijos que tiravam dela o ar, tão sem pudor por trás daquela face angelical.

Ela queria desbotar, como flores quando chegam a época. E Aizen sabia exatamente como desamarrar o laço de seu kimono...

Isso a faria feliz.

Bastava Shirou-kun não saber.

Bastava acreditar que o amor deles era, para sempre, uma rosa em botão...

Imaculável.

**_he's more than a man_**

**_and this is more than love_**

**_the reason that the sky is blue_**

**_the clouds are rolling in_**

**_because I'm gone again_**

**_and to him I just can't be true_**

**_ele é mais que um homem_**

**_e isto é mais que amor_**

**_a razão porque o céu é azul_**

**_as nuvens estão se partindo_**

**_porque lá fui eu de novo_**

**_e para ele eu não posso ser verdadeira_**

Mas Hitsugaya sabia.

Era óbvio que ele lia na cara dela cada detalhe de sua paixão incontida, de seus desejos de menina aflorando tão inevitáveis .

E ele sorria, complacente, beijando sua testa e dizendo: "Nos vemos amanhã."

Momo viu o sorriso mais triste no rosto do capitão de gelo. Por quê?!

-Shirou... Eu...

-Você tem saído essas noites.

Momo virou-se, quase cuspindo o bolinho de arroz em sua boca. Ao contrário dela, Hitsugaya continuou a fitar o pôr-do-sol que compartilhavam, sem desviar sua atenção do horizonte.

-Hoje à noite eu posso ficar com você, se não tiver trabalho. – ela murmurou.

Alguma coisa nos olhos dele a machucava tanto...

Por quê?!

Não era assim que devia ser? Eram amigos, companheiros, entrelaçados para sempre num amor que nunca seria destruído.

-Não. Eu tenho... trabalho, desculpe.

-Amanhã? Vamos aos campos, faz tempo... Vamos Shirou-kun!

Ele apertou os olhos, respirando fundo.

Ela só queria estar com ele. Aizen podia esperar, ele também sempre estava lá.

Por que aquilo o torturava tanto?

Ela só estava sendo feliz... Já que ele... Ele era... Ele era tão inalcançável.

-Claro, Momo. Claro.

**_and I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_**

**_and it kills him inside_**

**_to know that I am happy with some other guy_**

_**I can see him dying**_

**_e eu sei que ele sabe que eu sou infiel_**

**_e isto o mata por dentro_**

**_saber que eu estou feliz com algum outro cara_**

**_eu posso vê-lo morrendo_**

Tinha alguma coisa estranha naquilo tudo.

Na noite seguinte saiu com Hitsugaya, mas não disse a Aizen.

Na outra noite o capitão de óculos finos e sorriso gentil a esperava, sem que o shinigami de gelo soubesse.

Mas Momo sabia que no fundo, não enganava ninguém.

O que Aizen não entendia, talvez, fosse o amor que existia entre ela e Shirou, sem contatos nem promessas. Eles se amavam e sabiam disso, mas só. Não podiam se dar o luxo de quebrar o cristal de gelo que era aquele sentimento, com tentativas frustradas de paixão.

Não aconteceria, simplesmente.

Não existiam amores assim? Amores que bastam em si mesmos, só de existirem? Não podiam eles se amar e se querer bem, mutuamente, sem maiores desejos? Sem tropeços, sem feridas?!

Porque ela não suportaria machucar Shirou.

E talvez morresse se ele tentasse machucá-la, de alguma forma.

-Momo... Se é assim, ele deve estar feliz por nós dois. Quer dizer, ele deve amá-la e desejar sua felicidade acima de tudo, assim como eu, certo?

-Eu... Eu não falo de... De certas intimidades com o Shi... Hitsugaya-taichou.

-Entendo.

-Aizen-sama...

-Só espero que o ciúmes dele não a faça desistir de mim. Eu não suportaria, Hinamori-chan.

Ele a abraçou forte, puxando-a para outro beijo.

Trancada no quarto da enfermaria, Momo se lembrava de cada cena.

E como tudo fazia sentido agora.

_**I feel it in the air**_

**_as I'm doing my hair_**

**_preparing for another date_**

**_a kiss upon my cheek_**

**_as he reluctantly_**

**_asks if I'm gonna be out late_**

_**I say I won't be long**_

**_just hanging with the girls_**

**_a lie I didn't have to tell_**

**_because we both know_**

**_where I'm about to go_**

**_and we know it very well_**

**_eu sinto no ar_**

**_enquanto faço meu cabelo_**

**_me preparando para outro encontro_**

**_um beijo sobre minha bochecha_**

_**enquanto ele relutantemente**_

**_me pergunta se vou sair até tarde_**

**_eu digo que não demoro_**

**_só vou sair com as garotas_**

**_uma mentira que eu não precisava contar_**

**_porque nós dois sabemos_**

**_Para onde eu estou indo_**

**_e nós sabemos muito bem_**

-Momo...

Ela arrumava o coque delicadamente, uma noite antes de todo aquele incidente.

Em que Aizen tentou matá-la.

Em que ela tentou matar Shirou-kun.

Em que o amor de vidro entre eles se rompeu.

-Vai sair de novo?

Uma caixa nas mãos dele. Pálido, trêmulo. Tão lindo e menino.

-Eu... Eu só vou... Eu já prometi para as meninas...

Hitsugaya abriu seu melhor sorriso ferido, colocando a caixa branca de fita vermelha sobre a mesa da shinigami.

-Está tudo bem.

-Shirou-kun...

-Divirta-se Momo. Por favor.

Depois ele só fechou a porta atrás de si, e eles nunca mais se olharam nos olhos.

_**and I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**_

_**and it kills him inside**_

_**to know that I am happy with some other guy**_

_**I can see him dying**_

_**e eu sei que ele sabe que eu sou infiel**_

_**e isto o mata por dentro**_

_**saber que eu estou feliz com algum outro cara**_

_**eu posso vê-lo morrendo**_

_**I don't wanna do this anymore**_

_**I don't wanna be the reason why**_

**_everytime I walk out the door_**

_**I see him die a little more inside**_

_**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**_

_**I don't wanna take away his life**_

_**I don't wanna be a murderer**_

_**eu não quero mais fazer isso**_

**_eu não quero ser a razão porque_**

**_toda vez que eu saio por aquela porta_**

**_eu o vejo morrer um pouco mais por dentro_**

**_eu não quero machucá-lo mais_**

**_eu não quero jogar fora a vida dele_**

**_eu não quero ser uma assassina_**

Tudo depois foi tão rápido.

Quando descobriu Aizen morto... Morto por Hitsugaya... Tudo que ela podia pensar era que o shinigami não a amava, só queria vê-la triste, queria machucá-la e o fez através do único homem que a amou como mulher...

Hinamori jogou-se na cama, olhando o teto.

Poderia ter estado mais errada?

Aquele canalha do Aizen quase a matara.

E ela quase matou Shirou-kun. Mais uma vez.

Como se não bastasse tê-lo matado intimamente por todos aqueles dias...

**_our love, his trust_**

_**I might as well take a gun and put it to his head**_

**_get it over with_**

_**I don't wanna do this anymore**_

**_Nosso amor, a confiança dele_**

**_eu devia pegar logo uma arma e apontá-la na cabeça dele_**

**_acabar com isto_**

**_eu não quero mais fazer isso_**

Vozes batiam em sua cabeça dizendo para saltar daquela janela, berrar seu nome e ir atrás dele. Para colar o amor de vidro com todo aquele choro derramado no travesseiro.

Mas ela não conseguia sequer levantar. Seu corpo doía, sua mente berrava, seu coração ardia.

Ela havia quebrado tudo.

Lembrava do olhar de Hitsugaya no quarto. Lembrava exatamente como havia olhado para ela.

Tão sem-vida. Tão fraco...

Derrotado.

-Espero que se recupere logo.

Aquela imagem ficava se repetindo em sua mente.

Ela o havia derrotado.

Ela o havia matado por dentro, destruído tudo que vivia nele por causa dela.

Aquele amor imaculado havia sido destroçado, poluído, destruído.

Por ela.

Olhou para a porta. Iria se levantar, pedir desculpas, se vingar de Aizen e curar Hitsugaya.

Ela ia trazer seu velho cabeça-dura de volta.

Um dia, quando parasse de chorar.

_**I don't wanna do this anymore**_

_**I don't wanna be the reason why**_

_**everytime I walk out the door**_

_**I see him die a little more inside**_

_**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**_

_**I don't wanna take away his life**_

_**I don't wanna be a murderer**_

_**eu não quero mais fazer isso**_

_**eu não quero ser a razão porque**_

_**toda vez que eu saio por aquela porta**_

_**eu o vejo morrer um pouco mais por dentro**_

_**eu não quero machucá-lo mais**_

_**eu não quero jogar fora a vida dele**_

_**eu não quero ser uma assassina**_


End file.
